


Broken

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, did I break you?” Greg asks, almost casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

 

 

“So, did I break you?” Greg asks, almost casually, while cleaning his glasses with small and precise movements, the sun reflecting on them as they move between his hands, the light breaking into a thousand rainbow-colored spots reflected on the hotel wall. 

Colin blinks and then holds back a started laugh, eyes trained on the white socks he’s putting back on. He replies, deliberately smug, “It was quite nice actually.” 

“You like to be broken then?” The words come out in a hurry this time, and Greg meets his eyes for a second before folding his glasses and putting them away in his coat pocket. 

“Yeah”, Colin says, and turns around one more time before he reaches the door, a small smile on his lips “I do”.

 

 

 

 


End file.
